leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Atem - the Outworld Explorer
Atem, the Outworld Explorer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities seconds, Atem's next abillity will gain additional effects, interacting with champions (both allied and enemy) reduces cooldown by 0.5 seconds. |description2 = *Abillity power gained can stack infinitely. *Any interaction will count (Namely: Dealing damage to champion, taking damage from champion, healing champion, buffing champion, debuffing champion, being buffed by champion, being debuffed by champion, etc.) |static = 18 }} Upon selecting an area, Atem channels for 0.25 seconds, after that, he pulls all of the enemies in the area, into the center of selected zone. Upon impact, all enemies affected take magic damage. |description2 = Upon pulling the enemies, Atem knocks them up for 0.25 seconds and stuns them for 0.5 seconds afterwards. Knock up deals additional magic damage. *With The Spoils of Knowledge, Atem can disable enemies for 1.5 seconds. *Even though it's channeled abillity, it cannot be interrupted. |leveling = 250 |range = 850 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Selects the target of abillity (Range: 900), upon casting, this abillity can be reactivate for the second cast. (Confirms first cast) Selected unit gains an abillity that is able to activate within 3 seconds with left-click. Upon confriming the abillity (left-click), the unit is teleported into targeted area. All enemies in within the area of teleportation will take magic damage and recieve a slow that decays over duration. Range of teleportation is reduced to Atem's allies. |description2 = Range of teleportation for both Atem and allies is increased, and grants teleported unit with a buff for 3 seconds. That buff speeds up all allied unit moving towards the buffed unit. *Atem can use this abillity on himself. |leveling = 250 |range = (Normal) 750(Atem)/550(Ally) (Empowered) 950(Atem)/750(Ally) |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} After a brief delay, Atem unleashes a powerful burst of energy that deals magic damage to all enemies around. Upon performing this action, Atem is granted with additional Armor and Magic resistance for 1.5 seconds. Consecutive casts within 5 seconds exhausts Atem, which causes this abillity to cost more mana and deal reduced damage (stacks 5 times). |description2 = Atem empowers the blast causing it to knock back enemies hit and stun them afterwards for 0.65 seconds. *Knockback duration takes 0.35 seconds. *Channeling takes 0.15 seconds. *Even Though Atem cannot attack or use abillities while channeling, he can still move. |leveling = 250 250 |range = 250 |cost = 60 (Maximum cost: ) |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} After 0.5 seconds of channeling, Atem traps all of the champions in a 750-radius area in parallel reality for 7 seconds. No units except for Atem or units affected by Between the Spaces can exit or enter the area, also, no unit will be able to affect units inside the area in any way (and vice versa), with exception of Atem. Enemy units in area take magical damage per second. |description2 = Additionally, Atem will initially silence all enemy units in the area for 1 second and cause trapped enemy units to take increased damage, as long as they remain in the area. |leveling = of missing health |range = 750 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Lore Quotes *"Kassadin... Who's "OP" now? Huh? Huh? Huh?!" Taunt :(Animation: As Atem keeps saying his quote, he becomes surrounded with green aura that becomes darker, and at the end, causes an explosion and dissapears) *"You can't even imagine what I have seen, how many times I have seen the same thing, done by diffrent people, in a diffrent way, having diffrent impact. This whole complexity you couldn't even comprehend, even if you tried to for the rest of your life!" *"The universe is far more than you think, it's not just some space where the things are happening, it's like a maze, a book, a very complexed puzzle, you can't even imagine of possibilities that this whole world offers!" *"Comparing me, to you, is like comparing a scientist to a savage. Scientist tries to comprehend the entire construction of life and world, travels for nobody knows how long, just to get to the right details that may or may not be useful, risking everything, just for this simple goal, while the savage just wastes his life on unnecessary fights over the last piece of meat!" When The Spoils of Knowledge is ready to use" *"They won't be ready for this..." *"This one's... for you" *"I dedicate all of my hate to you in this simple trick..." When using... Gravity Pull *"Quit moving!" *"Shut up!" *"Stay. Down." Dimensional Rift *"We're playing on my rules now!" *"Let's see the world outside, shall we?" *"Don't worry, nobody's gonna miss you, even yourself..." When purchasing... Archangel's Staff *"So much power, hidden in the staff..." *"I wonder what secrets are behind it..." Morellonomicon *"This one's my favourite" *"A good reading" *"Here's just the thing" *"Something to read, good, I started to get bored..." Rabadon's Deathcap and Hextech Gunblade *"Whoever created it, was either crazy, or genius" When placing a ward *"Now you're even more predictable" *"Yes, he flanked this lane from this side in about 73 diffrent realms, this will be a good spot" *"Just stand still, dance around the bushes, and go away..." *"Where you saw nothing, I see everything..." When using Recall :(Animation: Atem says his quote, after that he opens a portal and enters it. When he returns to the base, visually, he exists the portal that was created there.) *"Don't do anything stupid without me" *"Before I return, I want to see everything as it was before" *"Don't ruin everything when I'm away, please" When allied tower is destroyed *"Ugh... why do I even trust them" *"Couldn't you just defend it?" *"I'm surrounded by primitives... uh, let's hope the next realm will be better..." When enemy tower is destroyed *"Good job over there" *"Looks like pure violence is sometimes the answer" *"You really had to hate that tower, didn't you?" When winning a game *"That was too easy for me..." (5-15 minutes) *"Huh, suprisingly easy" (5-15 minutes) *"My work here is done, let's move on" (20-35 minutes) *"Good, it's done, let's continue my exploration" (20-35 minutes) *"Ugh, that's enough for today, I'm too exhausted..." (35-∞ minutes) When losing a game *"I should have never come to this realm..." *"After all I've done?! Ugh, that's it! I have enough of this dimension..." (35-∞ minutes) }} Change Log Additional Notes So, this is it, my new custom champion. I know he's sickly complicated, don't mind asking. And yes, there is also art of him brought to you by MsSoara (once again) which you can see (FULL-SCALE!!!111ONEONEONE) on Deviantart. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to send me feedback and remember to give some credit to MsSoara :3 (Otherwise she'll destroy my brain with her gaze or something - I don't know CAPSLOCK - #dontworryhewontgetMonaretreatment) Category:Custom champions